Love is a battlefield
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: "On s'est cherchés pendant longtemps Draco, mais on le sait tous les deux, l'amour est un champ de bataille. Mais il n'y a plus de bataille, on l'avait perdue avant même de l'avoir commencée." HPDM. Songfic. Love is a battlefield, reprise de Raining Jane.


**Titre :** Love is a battlefield

**Disclamer **: Faut-il vraiment le répéter ? Les personnages de Draco, Hemione, Harry, Ron et Blaise appartiennent à l'univers Harry Potter de JKR.

**Warning ** : Présence de Yaoi, certe à faible mesure, mais ce texte parle bien d'une relation homosexuelle entre Draco et Harry.

Alors homophobe, Drarryphobe ou toute autre personne contre cette relation, je vous invite à passer votre chemin ;)

**Nda **: Ceci est une songfic.

Créée à partir de la chanson _Love is a battlefie__l__d_ de _Pat Benatar_, j'ai cependant pensé à la reprise de _Raining Jane_ lors de l'écriture.

Cette songfic a un style particulier, j'espère cependant que vous apprécierez quand même :)

Bonne lecture !

**§§§**

Son corps pressé contre le sien.

Ses mains sur son torse, qui ne cessaient de dessiner ses muscles.

Sa bouche toujours plus fiévreuse qui mordait, léchait tout ce qu'elle trouvait.

Les sons presque animaux qui sortaient de sa gorge.

Son genou qui venait s'appuyer sur son entre-jambe.

Leurs émotions, toujours plus fortes, toujours plus intenses.

**_We are young heartache to heartache we stand_**

**_No promises no demands_**

**_Love is a battlefield_**

**_We are strong no one can tell us we're wrong_**

_Un conseil._

- Ne t'approche plus de lui Harry, ne t'en approche plus. Fuis, le plus loin possible, le plus longtemps. Ce n'est plus possible, tu vas te détruire.

_Un cri._

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Mais tu ne vois pas, qu'il te rend fou, qu'il te bouffe de l'intérieur ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça Harry. Non…

_Une supplique._

- S'il te plait… s'il te plait, éloigne-toi. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, je t'en prie. Ne retourne pas vers lui. Ne fais pas ça.

_Une demande._

- Qu'est-ce que tu recherches en restant près de lui ? Pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne nous dis plus rien ? Un mot Harry, juste un mot. Explique-nous...

_Un reproche._

- C'est sa faute. Tout ça c'est sa faute, s'il ne t'avait pas connu. S'il ne s'était pas approché de toi. S'il était resté loin de toi.

**_Searchin' our hearts for so long_**

**_Both of us knowing_**

**_Love is a battlefield_**

Son dos heurte le mur. La douleur, toujours plus grisante, ne fait qu'augmenter son désir. Il gémit à n'en plus respirer. Ses jambes se resserrent autour du buste qui le colle. Chacun se bat pour imposer sa suprématie à l'autre. Bataille de dominants, bataille de soumis.

Dans un bruit sourd sa tête vient se cogner sur la pierre froide. Il se mord la lèvre à la faire saigner, il ne hurlera pas. Il ne lui fera pas se plaisir. Trop de fois il s'était incliné, trop de fois il s'était agenouillé devant lui. Trop de fois il...

« - Merde »

Il a toujours été incapable de mener la bataille. Il finit toujours par céder face au désir qu'il voit dans ses pupilles, frissonner sous ses baisers, trembler sous ses caresses, hurler à chaque pénétration. Il finit toujours par se laisser tomber dans ce havre de plaisir. Il ne pense plus à rien, juste à cette langue qui lui fait voir monts de merveilles, à ces mains qui lui promettent le nirvana. A ce corps si puissant qui le domine complètement.

**_You're begin' me to go_**

**_You're makin' me stay_**

**_Why do you hurt me so bad ?_**

**_it would help me to know_**

**_Do I stand in your way or am I the best thing you've had ?_**

_Un_ _espoir_.

- Tu sais, nous deux ça pourrait donner quelque chose, vraiment. Je suis parfois con et tu l'es tout autant, mais on pourrait essayer quelque chose de sérieux. Ensemble.

_Une désillusion._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ? T'as cru quoi, que j't'aimais ? Que c'était sérieux entre nous ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

_Une_ _insulte_.

- Tu n'es qu'une putain Potter, tu le sais ça ?! A ouvrir les cuisses quand je le demande. Une putain sans honneur, sans fierté.

_Une sentence._

- Ne me touche plus, ne me regarde même plus Potter. Je ne veux plus te sentir, t'entendre, te voir ! Tu as compris ? Casse-toi.

_Une promesse._

- Je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé. Je ne le pensais pas, je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait. On recommence tout. Différemment, en mieux.

**_Believe me believe me_**

**_I can't tell you why_**

**_But i'm trapped in your love_**

**_And I'm chained to your side_**

Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il l'a revu. Des années bien après la Grande Guerre. Si majestueux, si grand, respirant la grâce d'un prince. Il s'était senti con, petit, stupide.

Et en quelques secondes il était tombé amoureux. Il n'avait jamais su dire pourquoi. Il avait juste su que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait se défaire de lui. Et qu'il souffrirait.

Cette impression, il l'avait eue dès leur premier regard échangé. Il allait souffrir, d'un amour trop fort, d'un amour à sens unique, d'un amour violent. Draco n'était pas pour lui, mais lui était pour Draco. Et quoi qu'avait pu dire Hermione, et quoi qu'elle continuerait à dire, il ne s'éloignerait pas. Parce qu'il était l'air qu'il lui manquait pour continuer à se sentir vivant après toutes ses batailles. Parce qu'il était la force dont il avait besoin pour avancer toujours plus. Parce que chaque contact, chaque étreinte, chaque baiser, chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il se sentait entier.

Seul Draco avait se pouvoir sur lui : celui de recoller les morceaux de son âme.

Il ne vivait pas cette amour, il ne le chérissait pas, il ne le voulait pas.

Mais il lui était nécessaire.

Pour survivre.

Parmi tous ces gens.

**_We are strong no one can tell us_**

**_we're wrong searchin' our hearts for so long_**

**_Both of us knowing_**

**_Love is a battlefield_**

_Un mot._

- Dis-moi une seule chose, un seul mot, une seule putain de raison qui me ferait rester. Hein Drake ? Donne-moi une foutue raison de pas tout arrêter là, maintenant. De pas me casser en claquant la porte, de pas tout balancer par la…

_Un supplice._

- Prends-moi Draco. Prends-moi là, tout de suite. Sans attendre, sans hésitation. Prends-moi, encore, encore et encore.

_Une_ _peur. _

- Ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas. Jamais. Promets-le moi. Ne pars pas sans moi, ne m'oublie pas, reste. Reste. Reste. Reste.

_Une envie._

- Et si on partait loin. Rien que nous deux, dans un de ces endroits vide de monde, vide de bruit, vide de sentiments. Et si on partait là où personne ne pourra plus jamais nous trouver. Là où le monde et la vie s'arrêtent.

_Un_ _regret_.

- J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. J'aurais aimé que tu me regardes comme seul toi pourrais le faire. J'aurais aimé que tu vois en moi autre chose. J'aurais voulu… J'aurais voulu ne jamais t'aimer.

**_We're losing control_**

**_Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside ?_**

La passion qui l'étrennait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Le désir violent de le faire sien.

La nécessité de l'avoir constamment sous les yeux. Le besoin viscéral d'entendre sa voix.

L'impossibilité de l'aimer.

Il ne l'aimait pas non. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer.

Alors il le blessait avant qu'il ne s'attache trop, il le rejetait avant qu'il ne lui devienne indispensable.

Il le faisait s'éloigner.

Et puis il finissait toujours par le retenir. Par l'empêcher de partir. Il le rendait de nouveau dépendant. Parce que dès qu'il le voyait toucher un autre, parler à un autre, il finissait par ressentir cette colère, cette passion.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Non. Il faut aimer pour être jaloux. Et il n'aimait pas Harry.

**_And before this gets old_**

**_Will it still feel the same ?_**

**_There's no way this could die_**

**_But if we get much closer_**

**_I could loose control_**

_Une passade._

- Ca ne va durer Blaise, tu le sais, ça ne dure jamais. C'est juste pour m'amuser. Un jour viendra où je me lasserai de son joli p'ti cul.

_Un secret._

- Tu ne le diras à personne Blaise… Personne ne soit savoir, surtout pas lui.

_Une litanie._

- J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. J'ai peur qu'il se lasse et qu'il parte. J'ai peur de ne pas en faire assez, d'en faire trop. J'ai peur de l'étouffer. J'ai peur…

_Un mensonge._

- Moi, je tiens à lui ? Tu dérailles Blaise.

_Une jalousie_

- Il est à moi Blaise, à moi ! A personne d'autre. Il n'a pas à approcher ces enfoirés. Personne ne doit le toucher, je suis le seul.

**_And if your heart surrenders_**

**_You'll need me to hold_**

**_We are young heartache to heartache_**

**_We stand no promises no demands_**

**_Love is a battlefield_**

Ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Harry, angoisse et colère se dégageaient de leur posture.

Il leur avait dit que tout allait bien. Que ce n'était qu'une dispute de plus, qu'il irait bien.

Qu'ils airaient bien.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à déclarer.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, jamais, il n'avait rien perdu.

Il était habitué, c'était souvent comme ça. Et ils finissaient toujours pas se raccommoder, par retourner l'un vers l'autre. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoins, et c'est ainsi que fonctionnait leur couple. Oui il en était sûr, ils finiraient par se remettre ensemble.

Toujours sans rien se promettre, toujours sans rien dire. Juste comme ça.

Et c'est bien ce qui inquiétait Ron et Hermione.

_**We are strong no one can tell us**_

**_We're wrong_**

_Une blague._

- Tu te fous de moi hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule et ça te fait plaisir ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry ? Malfoy ? Malfoy !? Te fous pas de moi !

_Un interdit._

- Tu n'as pas le droit Harry, tu m'entends. Je. T'interdis. De. L'approcher.

_Une_ _apparence_.

- Je sais Harry, tu vas bien , vous vous entendez à merveille, vous filez le parfait amour et je dois arrêter de te poser la question. Mais on s'inquiète Harry tu sais...

_Un __coup._

- C'est quoi ça Harry ? Il t'a fait quoi ce con ? Il te frappe maintenant, ça lui suffit plus de te traiter comme une merde ? Je vais le tuer, tu m'entends, je vais le tuer.

_Un ultimatum._

- Il va falloir que tu décides Harry. Parce que ça peut pas continuer comme ça. Ça sera lui, ça sera nous. Ça ne sera pas lui et nous. C'est ton choix. Ni Hermione ni moi pouvons t'aider. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Mais il y a une chose qu'on sait Harry, il est pas question qu'on te regarde te détruire plus longtemps. Alors choisis. Maintenant.

**_Searchin' our hearts for so long_**

**_Both of us knowing_**

**_love is a battlefield_**

_Une preuve de courage._

Il s'était approché lentement de lui, avec une douceur dont ils n'étaient pas habitués. Entre eux ça n'avait jamais été calme et mots doux, juste insultes et ouragans. Tout aussi doucement, il avait prononcé son nom. Et la sentence était tombée.

_Un adieu._

- C'est fini Draco. Je ne suis pas ta putain, je ne suis pas ta marionnette et encore moins ta possession. Nous avons essayé, trop fort peut-être. On aurait dû le voir, depuis le début. On s'est construit sur des bases trop instables, la suite ne pouvait qu'être un branle-bas de combats, de destructions et de reconstructions toujours plus insanes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a espéré, ce qu'on a essayé de faire et ce qu'on pensait pouvoir devenir. Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, juste un faible toi et moi...Il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi, pour toi, parce que c'est pas en se foutant sur la tronche et en baisant à chaque engueulade qu'on pourra s'en sortir. Alors casse-toi Malfoy, ne reviens plus. Ne m'approche plus. Ne prononce même plus mon nom, jamais. On s'est cherchés pendant longtemps Draco, mais on le sait tous les deux, l'amour est un champ de bataille. Mais il n'y a plus de bataille, on l'avait perdue avant même de l'avoir commencée.

_Un pleur._

Alors qu'il se retournait, s'éloignait d'un passé violent, d'un présent inexistant et d'un futur mort. Sur un visage, la première larme coule.

**_Love is..._**

_Trois_ _mots_.

Je t'aime !

**_Love is..._**

Je t'aime.

**_Love is..._**

_Une fin._  
>Je t'aime bordel…<p>

**§§§**

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Alors vous avez aimé ?

Pour vous, qui a dit ces ''je t'aime'' à la toute fin ?

Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite (ou grande d'ailleurs) review !

A plus tard :D


End file.
